LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P10/Transcript
(The scene shows Commander Gregor and a group of Clone and M.A troopers inside of an old mansion in the woods surrounded by Targhul) M.A Trooper #1: Well, so much for a scouting mission huh sir? Gregor: We've been here for over an hour and these still keep coming! (Gregor uses his blaster and kills three Targhul down below. He then looks down and sees one staring at the wall before it looks up at him, mouth unhinged) Gregor: Disgusting. (A soldier runs up to Gregor) Clone: Sir, the jeep will be here in a few moments to evac us! Gregor: Great news soldier, that means we won't have to wait for these things to clear off. (Gregor looks down into the field below and sees a civilian walking in a small crowd of Targhul) Gregor: Still, I'm worried about that civilian down there. He's just walking with them, it's almost...unnatural. Clone: He could be infected sir. Gregor: That's what I'm worried about. (The scene changes to the civilian who looks up at Gregor and his men with a smirk before it cuts back to Gregor and the others as they hear the jeep move in) M.A Trooper #2: There it is! Gregor: Great! Alright boys, let's move- (A loud crash is heard as the civilian is shown with his hand reaching out towards the jeep which crashed into his hand, destroying it) Gregor: Wh-What the?! Clone: He...He smashed the jeep! (The civilian smirks as he lifts the jeep up and throws it at the house) Gregor: EVERYONE GET DOWN! (The jeep smashes through the wall, killing all of the soldiers except for Gregor, who falls from the hole and lands on the ground before being pounced by an infected jumptrooper. The jumptrooper digs it's claws into his abdomen as he bleeds and screams in pain before a voice is heard) ???: Stop. (The jumptrooper stops it's attack and looks behind it as Gregor sees the civilian walk up to both of them and squat down next to them smiling. Gregor looks on glaring before the jumptrooper begins digging into Gregor again.) ???: Hey now, I said stop you little shit! (The civilian grabs the jumptrooper Targhul by the neck, snapping it before tearing it's head from it's shoulders as a few more Targhul gather around. It then shows the civilian shaking the blood from his hand before looking back down at Gregor) ???: So, might I ask why you're shooting my friend's children? (Gregor looks at the civilian still silent) ???: You're a soldier. I thought you all thought killing kids was unethical, a war crime. He won't be too happy about this. Gregor: Wh...What are you? ???: Name's Leon. Leon Erikson. I help out with feeding the Targhul. Gregor: Well...Who's your friend? (Leon's body is covered in a gooey red and yellow substance as a long sharp toothed smile with large black eyes accompanying it appears. It then speaks with a raspy deep voice) ???: Do you mean me? (Gregor is shocked and silent) ???: I am Torshul. King of the Targhuls. I was the first and I will always be last if need be. Gregor: You don't look like much. Torshul: Well, that's not very nice to say. Gregor: Why are you here? Torshul: I came here from London to release the Targhuls that were stored here. But it seems someone already beat me to it. Gregor: You really think you and your kids will last out here? Torshul: Well, I already infected all of London, England. Gregor: You lie. Torshul: Have you had contact with them recently? Gregor: No. Torshul: Exactly. Because they're all dead or infected. (Gregor glares at Torshul) Torshul: Well, enough small talk. I must leave you now. (Torshul gets up and picks up Gregor's helmet) Gregor: What are you doing with that? Torshul: Well, I need a trophy don't I? (Gregor is silent as he continues to glare at Torshul) Torshul: Well, goodbye Commander. (Torshul turns and starts to leave before he hears Gregor arms his blaster as Gregor is seen aiming at him) Gregor: I'm not just gonna let you walk away parasite! You die here, now! (Torshul turns his head back toward Gregor) Torshul: Hm, thanks for reminding me. SNACK TIME KIDS! EAT UP! (The three Targhul around Gregor rush in as Gregor looks around him in fear as he gets up and tries to run) Gregor: NO...NO NO NO! (One of the Targhul grabs Gregor's arm and slams him into the ground before biting into it as the other two rush in and tear apart his armor before ripping into his stomach as he screams in pain) Gregor: AHHH! NO, NO! CALL THEM OFF! PLEASE! (Torshul is shown staring at Gregor disappointed) Torshul: Such a shame, I would've let you go if you didn't fight back. (Torshul turns and leaves. It then shows Gregor struggling in pain as blood flies as he screams) Gregor: NO, NO NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE...HEEEELP! (The Targhul tears Gregor's head from his shoulders as the scene fades out. It then shows Seris waking up in a medical room) Seris: *Groans* Wha.... What's going on...? What's with the noise..? (Seris opens his eyes and sees he's being watched by Lenius, Cloe, David and Brody) Seris: You guys...?? Cloe: Welcome back. Seris: *Looks at Cloe* .... Did... Did we escape...? Cloe: Yeah. We did. David: Cloe filled us in on what happened. Lenius: Yes... We have a lot to talk about with what happened. However, that can wait. You still need rest. Seris: Hey I'm fine I can- *Tries to move, suddenly feels tons of pain* AHH FUCK!! Cloe: Pay attention idiot! He said you must rest! You're not ready to move yet! Seris: *Panting* .... Fine... David: We should go tell the others he's awake. Brody: Good idea. Let's go. You rest up Seris. (Cloe David and Brody leave the room) Seris:...... (The scene goes over to the Knights and Ninja Steel Rangers) Jack: So he's up huh? Daniel: That's a shock. He was really in bad shape. Preston: I'm glad he and Cloe made it out of there. Cloe: Tell me about it. All those shadows, and that Beast that nearly bite our heads off... Marion: That Beast you guys fought... Andrak said the Shadows made it? Cloe: Something like that. Sarah: Hmm. Wonder if the Beast was like Targhul creatures we saw. Cloe: I'm not sure but that thing did smell dead like a zombie. Jane: Damn that Andrak bastard.... Nathan: So what should we do now? Nagisa: We might use this time to rest while we can. The next threat might come soon. (Mick enters the room) Mick: More like "Right Now". We got trouble. David: What's up Mick? Mick: I just got word, The Shadows are sending a fleet to our Multi-Universe. They are going to attack Canterlot City. Cloe: WHAT?!! Daniel: We gotta get over there! Marion is the wrap drive capable of return trips to our universe and back?! Marion: I-i-it should. As long it takes a few hours to rest after the first trip. David: Good enough for me! Everyone, we're going home! Daniel: I'll go let Seris and Lenius know! Everyone else, get to the ship! (The heroes are all later seen in their ship as it prepares for take off) Jack: We all set? Nagisa: Just making last checks. Cloe: I hope mom and are okay... David: They'll be okay. Their your parents after all. Marion: Systems are go. David: Takes us up Marion! (The ship takes off and leaves the planet) Jane: All right lets kick that wrap drive! Marion: Wrap drive, activating: 3.... 2.... 1! (The ship using its wrap drive, warps through The Outskirts and into the vicinity of the Knights Earth. Which is seen under attack) Lenius: Shit, looks like we were a bit too late. Daniel: They don't seem to be that far in their attack. Lenius: Do you think we have enough forces to push them back? ???: Oh, I think we'll be just fine. (The heroes turn to find a M.A star pilot. Lenius smirks upon seeing him) Lenius: Well I'll be damned. Daniel: Who's he? ???: Lieutenant Jared Davis of the M.A Space Force sir. Daniel: How did you get on our ship? Jared: That's not important. What is important we are here to help. (Lenius notices the 6 other pilots) Lenius: Who are they? Jared: Oh, these are my men. 5th Starfighter Regiment. But Command just calls us the Triple Sevens. (Lenius and Daniel look at each other then back at Jared) Jared: Also, we brought a few friends to help out. (They all turn to the window and see numerous M.A freighters warping in.) M.A Space Captain: (Over radio) Heard you kids needed some help. No worry, we're on the job! (The scene cuts to the inside of a Shadow Warship) Shadow pilot: Uhhh, sir? (The captain notices the freighters outside) Shadow Captain: Son of a bitch... (Over with Knight) Kotoko: Well this is a nice tide turner. Marion: Maybe... But I've got multiple hostiles near the city. Some even in the city. Tommy: We'll have to find a way down there. Mick: Tommy's right. There's something I'll need to help us fight these shadows. Jared: Relax everyone. Me and my boys we'll get you down there. David: All right. Let's see if we can do some damage. Marion: Right. (Jared and his squad are seen in some freighters as they take off out of the ship. We see as a few Order ships and the M.A. freighters engage the Shadow's Fleet. As one Shadow Warship takes a few hits) Shadow Captain: Damn them!! These insects will be ripped to shreds!! Ready all weapons! Target the new ship that came! I wa- Shadow Pilot: Captain we have a problem!! Shadow Captain: What now!? Shadow Pilot: We've lost all control of the ship!! Shadow Captain: WHAT!?!? WHAT DOES THAT- (Suddenly all the screens start showing binary code. The ship starts to turn and fires at its allies) Shadow Captain: WHAT?!?! STOP!! STOP YOU FOOLS!! Shadow: Pilot: WE CAN'T!! OUR SHIP'S BEEN HACK!!! (Over with the heroes, Marion is using her Cyberkinesis to hack the Shadow Ship and make attack its allies) Cloe: Awesome work Marion! Nathan: That's my girl! Brody: Looks like we might have a clear path to Earth now. Let's get- (CRASH) Lexi: What was that!? Lenius: *Sees drills* Oh great! The Shadows are sending out their drills! There are troops inside! They are going to broad our ship! Masaru: Oh they got a death wish! Nagisa: Me Masaru and Kotoko will go deal with them! Focus on keeping the enemies off our backs! (The 3 leave the bridge. Over at the drill, Shadow Troops start to step out. They are met by Order Soldiers and are caught in a fire fight. The Shadows seem to get the edge killing the Order troops. The Akechi's soon arrvie) Nagisa: Well looks like this is where they are at. Kotoko: *Charges electricity* Let's give them a hand! (The 3 Nod and jump down. Nagisa runs up and creates ice blade and slices the shadows. Kotoko shoots lightening at the Shadows and Masaru uses fiery punches. Soon with the help of the soldiers, the group defeated the Shadows) Nagisa: Hey guys! We dealt with the Shadows! Cloe: Good to hear guys! Jared: *Over comms* Hey guys! You have a clear path! Repeat, you have a clear path the city! Lenius: Good to hear Jared! Jared: Me and the boys will deal with the Shadows up here! You guys go deal with the ones in the city! Brody: You got it! Let's go! (The Knight ships starts to head toward the city as the space battle rages on. The ship lands and the Knights and some soldiers leave the ship) Tommy: All right. We got Shadows in the city as well as multiple shadows attacking to get in. We'll need to split up. Mick: I need to head to hide out. There are some things I need which should help us. Jane: You guys go with Mick. Me and the non rangers will deal with these Shadows till your done. Cloe: Stay safe out there Jane. Jane: Can't promise that. David: All right. Let's move. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts